1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aqueous and dry, duel action, fire and smoke retarding, and microbe inhibiting, compositions, and to methods for reducing the amount of burning that occurs to materials, and/or the amount or density of smoke, toxic gases and heat release produced by the materials, when the materials are exposed to fire, and for inhibiting or preventing the growth, deposit or build-up of microbes on materials when they are exposed to conditions favorable to the growth of microbes. The fire and smoke retarding, and microbe inhibiting, dry compositions, and related methods, are improvements of the fire and smoke retarding, and microbe inhibiting, aqueous compositions, and related methods, and have additional and unexpected benefits associated therewith, as is described herein.
More particularly, the present invention relates to combined property, dual-action, penetrating fire retardant and mold inhibiting aqueous or dry chemical compositions that may be applied, for example, as a coating in a single or multiple application to one or both sides of the surfaces of materials, such as paper board binders adhered to dry wall, or that may be added to, or mixed with, materials during their manufacture or other production, and to processes for applying these compositions to the materials. Treatment of the materials may be made during their production, or either prior to, or after, first coat or finish coat paints, coatings, joint tape or other compounds are applied to the materials, for example, to the interior building materials Gypsum wall board (dry wall), ceiling tiles or any other porous or suitable substrates, such as wood or concrete. This allows the combined property, dual-action, penetrating fire retardant and mold inhibiting compositions to be applied to uncoated building materials and/or to first coats, finish coats or other coats of paint. This accords simplicity, flexibility and versatility of application resulting in finished product materials that generally have significantly reduced ASTM Class I flame spread and smoke generation indices. In addition, it accords antimicrobial (mold, mildew, etc.) inhibition properties to the materials (prior to and/or after the materials have been exposed to conditions favorable to the growth of microbes).
2. Background Information
Fires
Fires are a frequent and extremely costly hazard in the United States, and throughout the world, and often result in severe injuries or deaths to human beings and animals, in extensive real and personal property destruction and in other hazards. In 1998, for example, there were 517,500 fires in buildings reported to the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA), which means that a fire occurred in a building structure approximately every 61 seconds throughout the year. NFPA estimates the damage caused by fires in 1998 to be almost seven billion dollars. Each year, over three million fires leading to approximately 29,000 injuries and 4,500 deaths are reported in the United States alone.
In October of 2003, the largest wildfire outbreak in California history caused fires to rage completely out of control for about two weeks in locations within California, including Los Angeles, resulting in a two billion dollar disaster that claimed approximately 3,335 homes and 20 lives. Thousands of California residents were forced to evacuate their homes and relocate to shelters.
Fires often cause the structural collapse of buildings, potentially causing occupants or inhabitants to be injured or killed by falling building materials and debris. For example, since they were built in 1973, the 110-story twin towers of the New York World Trade Center had been the fifth and sixth tallest buildings in the world, and had hosted an estimated 50,000 employees, and received an average of 1.8 million visitors, annually. These buildings had survived powerful hurricane gusts, with one of them also surviving a bomb explosion in 1993 that created a 22-foot wide, 5-story deep, crater at its base. However, both towers were reduced to rubble after they collapsed in billows of smoke and debris following the intentional crash of airplanes into their sides on Sep. 11, 2001. Despite initial damage caused by the airplane crashes, the towers remained standing for over an hour, and initially appeared to be a testimony to the abilities of structural engineering. However, experts subsequently concluded that structural damage to the buildings was caused mostly by fires following the impacts, and that this damage was evidently severe enough to overburden the lower sections of the towers and eventually cause both towers to collapse. Richard Behr, a professor of architectural engineering at Pennsylvania State University, pointed out that the approximately one-hour delay in the collapse of the towers suggests that the main damage was likely caused, not by the airplane strikes themselves, but by the fires that burned inside of the two buildings for more than an hour following the crashes. These fires, fueled by the fuel tanks present in the airplanes, likely caused the steel beams present in the buildings to melt and lose their stiffness. In the ABC news article entitled “Final Collapse, Experts: Twin Towers were Designed to Withstand High Impact” that appears on the Internet at www.ABCNEWS.com, Professor Behr states that, “It was the post impact fire that was the major culprit.” He further states that, “After the impact, there was no sign of stress,” and “[Then], after an hour of flame, weakened steel [led to the] collapse.” Thousands of people who had been in the twin towers on Sep. 11, 2001, lost their lives, or were severely injured by smoke, fire and/or falling debris, suffering severe smoke inhalation, burns and/or other injuries.
The most significant cause of death in building fires is smoke, which often contains toxic gases, and which accounted for 73% of office-related deaths in 1990 according to a 1994 report by the National Fire Protection Association. The remainder of the deaths were caused by burns and falling building structures.
Fire can spread over many items found in buildings, such as dry wall, floor coverings, wood structural members, molding, window and wall coverings, and furniture, thereby producing dense, and often deadly, smoke that may contain toxic gases.
Mold and Mildew
Mold and mildew (types of fungi) are simple, microscopic microorganisms that can grow virtually anywhere if they have adequate nutrients, moisture and appropriate temperatures, as well as adequate time under these conditions. Food sources for mold and mildew include wood, wood resins, tree pollens and nutrient-rich dirt. Most materials found in homes and other buildings will support the growth of mold and mildew if they become damp. However, molds cannot grow on dry materials, even if all other conditions are ideal for their growth. The amount of moisture required for fungal growth can vary depending upon the material that serves as the substrate for the organism, and upon the organism. However, the effect of relative humidity is indirect, and very small amounts of moisture will permit fungal growth. Unfortunately, moisture can become present within building walls, ceilings, attics and crawlspaces via gravity, capillary action, air leakage and/or diffusion, and is often not discovered or detected until after fungi have grown, and have contaminated the air and air handling systems.
Spores of dozens of kinds of mold and mildew are present at all times in indoor and outdoor air. These spores, which are similar to seeds, are microscopic and, thus, are difficult to detect until they colonize. They can settle, germinate and grow wherever good growth conditions are found. They can grow on soil, plants, dead plant materials, food, fabrics, paper and wood, as well as on many other materials. Spores can colonize in as few as 18 hours under ideal conditions. It is postulated that such colonization may lead to sporulation, and subsequent aerosol emissions of harmful toxins, in periods as short as 72 hours.
In order for mold and mildew spores to form visible colonies, they need food, moisture (for example, about 75% relative humidity), air (oxygen) and appropriate temperatures (generally between about 40° F. and about 90° F.). Depending upon the particular mold or mildew, growing colonies can be almost any color from white to black. Most household molds and mildews, however, are black, grey or charcoal colored.
Fungi deposited or growing on the surfaces of materials are capable of generating particulate (spore) and gas phase (VOC) emissions, and become aerosolized. Sporulating fungi depend upon aerosol emission for propagation. Many factors, such as activity (translational energy), airflow and relative humidity, affect the emission and dissemination of fungi into the indoor air from a contaminated source.
Typical building materials that are susceptible to mold growth include ceiling tiles, textiles, insulation, wallboard, floor coverings, wall coverings, paint, furniture, wood and paper. Moisture may be introduced to these building materials as a result of direct water damage, for example, by burst water pipes, roof leaks, floods, and similar occurrences, or indirectly at vapor barriers with marked temperature variances, which can cause water accumulation.
Stachybotrys chartarum is a greenish-black, widespread saprophytic fungus that produces potentially hazardous toxigenic spores, and that can grow on materials having a high cellulose, and a low nitrogen, content, such as fiberboard, Gypsum Wall Board, dust and lint. It requires high levels of moisture (about 94% relative humidity) and cellulose-containing materials for growth. It is considered to be the most hazardous of the toxigenic fungi found in wet buildings, and produces very potent cytotoxic macrocyclic trichothenes along with a variety of immunosuppressants and endothelin receptor antagonist mycotoxins. This fungus has been associated with building-related illnesses, and with the death of newborns, and can cause a fatal condition in animals when ingested, for example, on moldy hay. Recommended remediations for ceiling tiles or wall boards colonized extensively with Stachybotrys chartarum usually involve the complete replacement of these materials using protective measures. Studies described in “Sanitation of Wallboard Colonized with Stachybotrys chartarum” Current Microbiology, Vol. 39, pages 21-26 (1999), indicate that control samples of uninstalled Gypsum Wall Board and ceiling tiles, available from local distributors, can contain a baseline bioburden following manufacture and storage, including the fungus Stachybotrys chartarum, that will colonize on surfaces of these building materials under high humidity conditions.
Molds and mildews are often very destructive to materials (substrates) on which they grow. They often cause staining, decomposition (rotting of materials) and objectionable, musty odors. If mold conditions are permitted to exist for a period of time in a wood structure, the wood can quickly become weak and rotten. Fabrics and paper can be seriously damaged or destroyed within days by damp, moldy conditions. Often, repair of the surfaces of the materials, as well as refinishing, is required. Further, certain damaged materials may not be salvageable.
Where colonies of mold or mildew are extensive, they can produce enough spores, and by-products, to be harmful to the health of animals and human beings. Many of the by-products of mold and mildew are irritating to the skin, eyes and respiratory tracts. Further, many molds produce small molecular toxins (mycotoxins) that are harmful to the skin, and poisonous if ingested or inhaled in quantity, posing a serious or extreme health hazard to animals and humans. Toxigenic molds include, for example, Stachybotrys, Aspergillis and Penecillium. Some molds can produce life-threatening illnesses under the right growth and exposure conditions.
The United States Environmental Protection Agency (“EPA”) reported in a document published in 2002, and entitled “Children's Health Initiative: Toxic Mold” (located on the Internet at http://www.epa.gov.appcdwww/iemb/child.htm), that outbreaks of Stachybotrys chartarum were investigated for an association with the deaths of infants in Cleveland, Ohio, and with serious health problems in other areas of the United States. The fungus was investigated for its association with the serious health problems of a family living in a water-damaged home in Chicago, Ill., and had been implicated in several other cases of building-related illnesses. A cluster of cases of acute pulmonary hemorrhage/hemosiderosis had been reported in Cleveland, Ohio, where twenty-seven infants from homes that suffered flood damage became sick, with the illness starting in January of 1993. Nine deaths occurred.
In the past, it has often been impossible to control mold and mildew where moist materials exist for a period of time. One family (the Ballards), while living in Texas, had their home demolished in 2002 as a result of mold infestation that could not be removed from the home. The family's son suffered permanently scarred asthmatic lungs, while the father lost his memory, as well as his job. Prior to demolishing their house, the mold growth became so extreme that the family had to use hepa filters to enter the house.
Once a source of moisture has been discovered and eliminated, traditional mold clean-up procedures involve washing the affected areas with a household bleach solution (one cup per gallon of water) that remains in contact with the surfaces of the affected areas for a period of at least 15 minutes. However, these procedures are often time-consuming and objectionable because of the odors produced by the bleach solution. Further, it is often difficult to permit a bleach solution to remain in contact for a lengthy period of time with an affected area that is in a vertical position. Moreover, this type of a clean-up procedure may be completely ineffective.
Fire Retardant or Mold Inhibiting Products
Gypsum wall board and tile are utilized extensively in the United States, and in many other developed countries, for interior walls and ceilings. Surface finishing is generally required for paper board substrates to cover blemishes, joint tape, nail holes and/or other irregularities. First and finish coat paints and coatings are generally applied through spraying, brushing, wiping, rolling or immersing. Numerous fire retardant, and mold inhibitor, paints or coatings, rather than coatings that adhere to porous surfaces of a substrate by incorporating within the matrix of the treated substrate, are presently utilized in an attempt to reduce the flame spread, smoke generation and/or mold growth properties of interior building materials. Those who are familiar with the current practice for treating wall board will recognize that surface treatment is usually reserved for application to only one side of the wall board, the side that faces the enclosure interior.
It is known in the art that fire retardant paints and mold inhibitors can be applied to new construction, non-coated, production run Gypsum wall board to attempt to enhance fire retardant and mold resistance properties of the dry wall. However, one of the disadvantages of applying flame retardant, or mold inhibiting, surface coatings or paint to production run, untreated Gypsum wall board is that the paper substrate binding the Gypsum wall board becomes surface coated, but lacks adequate dispersion within the substrate matrix to form a more effective dry film surface coating for protective purposes, and continues to be the primary source of flame spread, or of the growth of microbes, such as mold.
It is also known in the art that fire retardant paints and mold inhibiting compositions can be applied to Gypsum wall board that is to be refinished or rehabilitated for the purpose of attempting to enhance fire retardant and mold inhibiting properties of the dry wall. However, one of the disadvantages of applying flame retardant paints or mold inhibitors for refinishing or rehabilitating Gypsum wall board is that the layers of paint present on, and the paper substrate binding, the dry wall are not adequately adhered to the newly-applied, finish surface coat of fire retardant paint or mold inhibiting composition. The layers of paint present on, and the paper substrate binding, the Gypsum wall board, therefore, continue to be the primary source of flame spread, or of the growth of microbes, such as mold.
3. Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,488 (“the 488 patent”) describes a method for fire proofing fibrous materials using a solution containing preferably 6% or over of soluble borate to which a proportion of an alkali, such as potassium carbonate, has been added. In contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the method described in the '488 patent requires a series of steps, and is time-consuming. Also in contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the '488 patent does not teach or suggest anything about the inhibition of microbes on materials, about the use of a potassium salt of an organic acid (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a surfactant (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a microbe-inhibiting compound in addition to one or more other components having antimicrobial properties (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a detection component (or any weight percents thereof), about any weight percent of an aqueous liquid or about the rates of application described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,308 (“the '308 patent”) describes an aqueous sprayable plant fertilizer composition that is stated to discourage or eliminate infestation of plants by certain insects, such as aphids. In contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the '308 patent does not teach or suggest anything about the retarding of fires, about the inhibition of microbes on materials, about the use of a potassium salt of an organic acid (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a surfactant (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a microbe-inhibiting compound (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a detection component (or any weight percents thereof), about the weight percent described herein of an alkaline metal inorganic salt, about pH or about the rates of application described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,839 (“the '839 patent”) describes an aqueous solution for projection (by spraying, pumping, etc.) onto an existing fire that includes potassium carbonate, a boron-containing compound, a potassium salt of an organic acid having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and water, and that is stated to be effective in extinguishing fires, for example, grease fires on cooking surfaces or coal fires. In contrast with the methods of the present invention, in which a composition of the invention is applied to a material prior to the material being exposed to a fire (or to conditions favorable to the growth of microbes), the compositions described in the '839 patent are not employed until after a fire has commenced (to extinguish an existing fire). Further, the '839 patent does not teach or suggest anything about microbes, about surfactants (or any weight percents thereof), about microbe-inhibiting compounds (or any weight percents thereof), about detection components (or any weight percents thereof) or about pH levels. Moreover, it provides only vague statements concerning the rate of the application of the compositions described therein to fires. It states, for example, in column 4, lines 2-4, that “Three pounds of the composition were applied to and extinguished 16 separate grease fires.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,865 (“the '865 patent”) describes methods and compositions for inhibiting the combustion of wood and other cellulosic materials by impregnating the materials with the compositions. In contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the '865 patent does not teach or suggest anything about the use of a potassium salt of an organic acid (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a surfactant (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a microbe-inhibiting compound in addition to one or more other components having antimicrobial properties (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a detection component (or any weight percents thereof), about the weight percent described herein of an alkaline metal inorganic salt or about the rates of application described herein.
Patent Application Publication Number U.S. 2003/0017565 A1 (“the 0017565 A1 application”) describes methods and compositions for treating a porous article, such as wood, to provide flame retarding, rust-preventing, organism-repellant and other properties thereto by performing enzymatic macromolecularization reactions in the article using an enzyme having a polyphenol oxidizing activity (obtained by the cultivation of a fungus) in an alkaline pH region. The multi-step methods include an impregnation treatment of the article under pressure or reduced-pressure, subsequent macromolecularization reactions and a leaching operation. In contrast with the methods and compositions described in the 0017565 A1 application, the methods and compositions of the present invention are much simpler and more rapid, and are effective in retarding flame and smoke, and in inhibiting the growth, build-up or deposit of microbes on materials, without the use of a polyphenol oxidizing enzyme (or any enzyme), a substrate for such enzyme (or for any enzyme), or any enzymatic macromolecularization processes or reactions. Further, in contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the 0017565 A1 application does not teach or suggest anything about compositions or methods for inhibiting the growth of mold or mildew on materials, about the weight percents of surfactants described herein, about the weight percents of alkaline metal inorganic salts described herein, about the use of a detection component (or any weight percents thereof) or about the application rates described herein.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 285 721 (“the 0 285 721 application”) describes a method for protecting wood against fungal growth and fire that comprises applying to the surface of the wood an aqueous solution of sodium carbonate and sodium borate. In contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the 0 285 721 application does not teach or suggest anything about the use of a potassium salt of an organic acid (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a surfactant (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a detection component (or any weight percents thereof), about the weight percent described herein of a microbe-inhibiting compound or about the rates of application described herein.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/06021 A2 (“the WO 02/06021 A2 application”) describes compositions comprising a boron source composition, a melamine binder resin and a urea casein activator resin that are stated to protect wood products from attack by termites, fungi, fire and flame, and methods for using these compositions. In contrast with the methods and compositions described in the WO 02/06021 A2 application, the methods and compositions of the present invention are much simpler and more rapid, and are effective in retarding flame and smoke, and in inhibiting the growth, build-up or deposit of microbes on materials, without the use of a melamine binder resin or a urea casein activator resin. Further, in contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the WO 02/06021 A2 application does not teach or suggest anything about the use of an alkaline metal inorganic salt in addition to the use of a boron source composition (or any weight percents thereof), about a potassium salt of an organic acid (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a surfactant (or any weight percents thereof), about the weight percents of a microbe-inhibiting compound described herein, about the use of a detection component (or any weight percents thereof) or about the application rates described herein.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/00570 (“the WO 00/00570 application”) describes a method for flame proofing insulating materials made with renewable raw materials. The insulating materials are impregnated with an aqueous impregnating solution containing 5 to 20 weight percent sodium and/or potassium carbonate as a flameproofing and fungicide agent, and additionally with 2 to 10 weight percent of a tenside as a fungicide. In contrast with the methods and compositions described in the WO 00/00570 application, the methods and compositions of the present invention are effective in retarding flame and smoke, and in inhibiting the growth, build-up or deposit of microbes on materials, without the use of a tenside. Further, in addition to other differences, in contrast with the methods and compositions of the present invention, the WO 00/00570 application does not teach or suggest anything about the use of a potassium salt of an organic acid (or any weight percents thereof), about the use of a microbe-inhibiting compound (or any weight percents thereof) or about compositions having an elevated pH. As a result of the potassium salt of an organic acid that is present in the compositions of the present invention, these compositions will generally permit the release of components that disrupt fire reactions at a lower temperature and, therefore, more rapidly, than the compositions described in the WO 00/00570 application.
Significant differences also exist between the methods and compositions of the present invention and U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,340, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,726, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,721, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,881, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,382, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,186, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,190, U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,094, U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,399, JP 2002-226828, JP 2000-108108, RU 2178029 and EP 0 636 461. For example, the compositions described in many of these patents and published patent applications require the use of specified components that need not be present in the compositions of the present invention in order for the compositions of the present invention to be effective in retarding fire, and in inhibiting the growth, deposit or build-up of microbes on materials.
The articles that follow discuss potassium-based compounds. Reference I. “Suppression Mechanisms of Alkali Metal Compounds,” Halon Options Technical Working Conference Proceedings (1999). Williams & Fleming, US Naval Research Laboratories, found that potassium salts are 2 to 3 times more efficient than sodium salts. Reference II. “Pyrogen Fire Suppression Grenades” Halon Options Technical Working Conference Proceedings (1999). Berezovsky and Joukov, AES International, Huntsville, Australia, found that potassium radicals are very active, react with the “chain carriers” OH, H, and O, which they remove from the fire zone, thus disrupting the fire reaction. Reference III. “Full Scale Evaluation of the Water Mist Additive, QUAD-EX, Back & Williams, Naval Research Laboratories,” Halon Options Technical Working Conference Proceedings (1999). QUAD-EX extinguished full-scale hydrocarbon fires within 20 seconds, whereas the utilization of water on a stand-alone basis required over 2 minutes to extinguish the fire. QUAD-EX is a potassium-based aqueous chemical.
The articles that follow discuss elemental potassium, pH properties or antimicrobial inhibiting compounds. Reference I. “Intercept®, A Fungistat and Bacteriostat for Incorporation into Various Products,” Interface, Inc. (Kennesaw, Ga. 2002). Reference II. Material safety data sheet and literature for Polyphase P-100, Troysan Biocide Polyphase Products, Troy Corporation (Floram Park, N.J. 2001). Reference III. “Osmo Regulatory Mechanisms,” McGraw Hill Encyclopedia of Science and Technology (8th Edition, McGraw Hill Book Company, New York, 1997). This reference states that sodium and potassium find an isotonic equilibrium in the plasma membranes of plant or fungal cell walls.
It appears that, if the membrane is exposed to a hypertonic solution of excess potassium, the cell releases sodium, causing the collapse of the membrane cell margin. With shrinkage, the cell becomes crenate. Recent research performed by Peter Agre, of the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine, and Roderick Mackinnon, of Howard Hughes Medical Institute, who were jointly awarded the Nobel Prize in Chemistry for 2003 by the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences, has shown that, under conditions of higher concentrations of potassium ions, cells cannot close to stop the invasion of the potassium ions. Some of this research is discussed at the web site www.nobel.se/chemistry/laureates/2003.
There is presently a need in the art for aqueous and dry dual-action, combined property, surface adherent compositions that can be applied separately or independently to untreated and/or to finally finished interior building materials to reduce the spread of flame, and/or the amount or density of smoke and toxic gases produced, when the materials are exposed to fire, and to inhibit the growth, build-up or deposit of microbes, such as mold or mildew, on the materials when they are exposed to conditions that are favorable to the growth of microbes. Additionally, there is presently a need for improving currently-available processes for the application of fire retardant and mold inhibition substances to interior building materials for new construction, as well as for refinished or rehabilitated interiors. It would be advantageous for flame spread and mold growth reduction to treat both sides of a paper binding a wall board, or another material. Most importantly, there is presently a need for improving the resistance of currently available building materials against undetected sources of excess moisture, and the build-up or deposit of microbes upon the materials, for a period of longer than 18 to 72 hours to provide additional time (time that would otherwise generally not be available) to discover and eliminate the sources of excess moisture (prior to any growth of microbes, or the potential contamination of the air and/or air handling systems).
The present invention provides aqueous and dry duel-action compositions that surprisingly and unexpectedly, when applied to the surfaces, or other components, of materials prior to exposure to fire, or prior to or after exposure to conditions favorable to the growth of microbes, or when added to, or mixed with, the materials during their manufacture or other production, advantageously reduce the amount of burning that occurs to the materials, and/or the amount or density of smoke and toxic gases produced by the materials, when the materials are exposed to fire, and additionally prevent or inhibit the growth, build-up or deposit of microbes on the materials when the materials are exposed to conditions favorable to the growth of microbes.
The compositions of the invention advantageously lengthen the amount of time that is generally available for: (a) escaping from a fire; (b) avoiding death or injuries that can be caused by a fire, for example, as the result of an inhalation of deadly smoke or falling debris; (c) extinguishing a fire; (d) breathing air that is free from mold after excess moisture or water develops or accumulates, for example, as a result of an undiscovered leak, thereby, preventing or reducing illness that may be caused by inhaling air that contains mold; and/or (e) discovering an undetected water leak (or other accumulation of water or excess moisture) prior to any mold growth and, therefore, prior to mold becoming present in the air, or circulated by air handling systems, and being inhaled by human beings and animals. In other words, these compositions advantageously “buy” time that would be unavailable if the compositions had not been employed with various materials, which can result in a difference between life and death. Thus, the compositions of the invention can result in the saving of lives, in the reduction or prevention of smoke and/or mold inhalation illnesses, and the saving of large costs that would otherwise be necessary for the repair of damage caused by fire, water and/or excess moisture.
For example, many water leaks remain undetected by occupants or inhabitants of buildings, such as houses. If a house develops an undetected water leak, at about 70-90% humidity, mold can grow in a period of from about 18 to 72 hours. Once the mold is produced, it can become present in air contained in the house, and circulated by air handling systems, causing occupants or inhabitants of the house to become very ill. If, however, a composition within the invention is incorporated into building materials employed in the house during their production, or is applied to one or more surfaces of building materials employed in the house, such as dry wall, mold likely will not be produced in the house at all and, thus, will not cause occupants or inhabitants of the house to become ill. If mold is produced in the house, it will advantageously generally be produced much later in time than 72 hours after an undiscovered water leak has become present in the house, thereby significantly lengthening the amount of time available before mold can cause occupants or inhabitants of the house to become ill. In such case, it is likely that the water leak will advantageously be detected, for example, by the accumulation of moisture or water, prior to any mold developing within the house.
Advantageously, as a result of the highly soluble nature of active components that are present in the compositions, such as potassium, the compositions of the invention, which are aqueous solutions or dispersions, or dry compositions, are generally more concentrated than other known solutions or dispersions, permitting a significantly greater quantity of the active components to be present in the same quantity of liquid. Because active components present in the compositions become highly concentrated in an aqueous liquid, when the compositions are applied to one or more surfaces of materials, such as dry wall, these active components become present thereon in a more concentrated manner in comparison with other known solutions or dispersions. Further, the compositions of the invention advantageously are cost effective, and may be handled and applied without the need for elaborate safety precautions.
The present invention also provides processes for applying the compositions of the invention to materials. The compositions and methods of the present invention should reduce, or prevent, the loss of, or injury or damage to, life and/or property resulting from fires, floods, water leaks, accumulations of condensed water, storms, various acts of nature or similar occurrences or events.
The application of dual-action, adherent coating, combined property, fire retardant and microbe inhibiting compositions to untreated, as well as to first coat and finish coat surfaces, to reduce flame spread, and to inhibit or prevent the growth, build-up or deposit of microbes on the surfaces, that impact interior walls and ceilings is demonstrated by the examples presented herein.